Keep That Feeling!
by llychu
Summary: Ya, bagi kami –aku dan suamiku-, semua ini benar-benar terlalu kolot. / "Kau mau aku jadi pria jahat yang membiarkan wantia menunggu sendirian di halte malam-malam begini?" / "Kau sering bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini." / "Apa aku terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang sedang galau menunggu jawaban cintanya?" / Republish, guys! Sorry kalo msh typo.


**REPUBLISH!**

 ***tai salah edit, maaf gengs***

 **OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : T**

 **Do not have any climax**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **~KEEP THAT FEELING~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanya kepadaku. Ini tahun kedua pernikahan kami. Pernikahan yang dilandasi karena sebuah keterpaksaan. Mungkin kalian akan bosan jika mendengar perjodohan. Ataupun menganggap ketinggalan jaman? Ya, bagi kami –aku dan suamiku-, semua ini benar-benar terlalu kolot.

Tapi tidak bagi kedua orang tua kami.

Perjanjian dahulu tetap harus dilaksanakan. Ayahku, yang berperan sebagai orang tua tunggal sejak aku berumur delapan tahun meminta dengan sangat agar bisa menepati janjinya dengan sahabatnya. Tadinya aku ingin menolak. Terlebih, saat itu aku memiliki kekasih. Tapi, melihat orang tua yang sudah bekerja keras membesarkanku, mana mungkin aku punya hati serta nyali untuk tetap menolak.

Harapan terbesar ayahku memang hanya padaku. Tak mungkin aku merelakan Hanabi, adikku yang kini sedang sibuk dengan skripsi kedokterannya menikah muda. Apalagi cita-citanya sebagai dokter menuntut keseriusan yang besar. Aku tak mau Hanabi kepikiran dan studinya berantakan.

Dan akhirnya, aku mau dipinang oleh anak tunggal sahabat ayahku. Umurnya berbeda tiga tahun denganku. Tahun ini sudah masuk awal tigapuluh. Sedangkan aku baru saja genap duapuluh delapan tahun bulan lalu.

Dia pria yang tampan dan tegas. Kata ibu mertuaku, alasan terkuat kenapa perjodohan ini dilaksanakan karena mereka khawatir anak mereka akan menjadi perjaka tua. Padahal, menurutku untuk ukuran pria modern serta mapan sepertinya, aku yakin dia pernah sekali-duakali bermain cinta.

Pertemuan kami terbilang singkat. Kami hanya mengenal selama sebulan dan tiba-tiba saja pernikahan sudah siap. Itu semua diurus oleh ibu mertuaku yang sangat hiperaktif. Jujur saja, aku senang mengenal wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merah yang menawan itu. Aku seperti memiliki sosok ibu kembali.

Selama kehidupan pernikahanku, memang suamiku tidak pernah berlaku kasar atau bersikap dingin padaku seperti cerita yang pernah kubaca tentang perjodohan. Jika bisa ku gambarkan, kehidupan kami seperti _roommate_. Dimana biasanya kami sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Aku dengan mengajar dan ia bekerja.

Tadinya aku bekerja disalah satu perusahaan tv sebagai HRD. Tapi, semenjak menikah aku dilarang bekerja berat oleh ayahku. Katanya aku harus jadi istri yang baik dan mengurus semua keperluan suami. Menjadi guru ditaman kanak-kanak saja aku harus merengek dulu.

Jika kalian penasaran bagaimana urusan ranjang kami, sekali lagi, kami tidak tidur dengan kamar terpisah layaknya musuh yang menentang dan membenci takdir yang sudah tercipta. Kami tidur di atas kasur yang sama. Bahkan, kami sudah melakukan ritual malam pertama pada hari ketiga pernikahan kami.

Jika ditanya kenapa aku mau, ya karena aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik. Dan ku akui, ada sebersit rasa senang saat dia menyentuhku dengan sangat hati-hati.

Tapi, walaupun terlihat normal, kehidupan rumah tangga kami sedikit hampa. Kami jarang bercengkrama bersama. Paling hanya sesekali jika kami berdua ada dirumah. Itupun obrolan ringan yang tidak jauh dari keluargaku atau keluarganya.

Dan juga, aku merasa ada satu pondasi yang kurang. Yang membuat pernikahan ini terlihat kokoh namun sedikit demi sedikit goyah.

.

.

.

"Naruto _-kun_ , dua minggu lagi aku akan pergi darmawisata bersama anak-anak. Boleh?" tanganku sibuk mengaduk sup dipanci. Aku melirik Naruto yang duduk sambil menikmati secangkir teh. Kebiasaanya sebelum makan malam.

"Hm, pergilah. Jangan lupa bilang pada ibu."

Aku menggumam terimakasih dan kembali fokus pada acara memasakku. Ini kejadian langka dimana Naruto –suamiku- pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Oh ya, tadi ada undangan. Katanya itu untuk Naruto _-kun_." selesai dengan masakan, aku bergegas membenahi masakanku di atas meja makan. Lauk hari ini sup ayam dengan jamur tumis. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sangat suka memakan tumisan. Padahal, Naruto tidak terlalu suka dengan sesuatu yang ditumis.

"Kau taruh dimana?" Naruto bangkit, menaruh cangkir bekas tehnya di wastafel.

"Di atas meja ruang tengah."

Ku lirik Naruto berbelok ke ruang tengah, dan tak berapa lama ia kembali dengan undangan berwarna biru dongker ditangannya. Suara gesekan kursi yang berdecit dengan lantai terdengar saat Naruto menarik bangku dan duduk dengan nyaman di sebrangku.

"Shikamaru. Ia akan menikah minggu depan."

Aku sedikit berpikir dan mengingat-ingat. Sesekali Naruto memang membawaku jika ada pertemuan bisnis. Dan aku merasa nama Shikamaru itu tidak terlalu asing.

"Oh, temanmu yang _programmer_ itu ya?" Naruto mengangguk singkat, lalu memulai acara makannya. "Boleh ku lihat?"

Tanpa menoleh, Naruto memberikan undangan itu dengan tangan kirinya. Karena tangan kanannya memegang sendok. Aku membaca nama Shikamaru Nara dan Temari…. Sabaku?

"Kau tak makan?"

Mataku mengerjap, seakan tersadar dari beberapa saat pikiran kosongku. Nasi mangkuk Naruto sudah habis setengah. Dan milikku masih utuh. Memberi penjelasan bahwa aku cukup lama dalam suasana termenung.

"Y-ya…" dengan masih sedikit syok, aku menaruh undangan itu disebelahku.

"Kosongkan jadwalmu, kita pergi bersama ke pesta Shikamaru."

Aku mengangguk saja. Setelah itu mencoba memakan makananku yang mulai mendingin. Rasanya sudah dua tahun. Tapi kenapa jantungku masih sedikit linu saat mengingatnya?

.

.

.

Hari ini aku pulang cukup larut. Karena menyiapkan beberapa urusan untuk darmawisata nanti, terlebih ada pesta lajang untuk teman satu rekanku. Pesta lajang Lee, guru olahraga di taman kanak-kanak, yang akan menikah dengan wanita cantik keturunan Korea. Kalau tak salah namanya Hyemi. Sepertinya bulan Februari ini banyak pasangan yang akan menuju pelaminan. Memang mitosnya, bulan ini penuh dengan cinta.

Aku melirik arloji mungil ditangan kiriku. Ya ampun, sudah masuk larut malam. Untung saja aku sudah memberi tahu Naruto bahwa aku akan pulang telat. Walaupun hubungan kami tidak terlalu dekat, tapi kalau salah satu dari kami pulang terlalu telat pasti saling mengabari.

Udara musim dingin masih terasa walaupun sudah lewat bulan Januari. _Coat_ ku cukup tebal, tapi dinginnya masih terasa sampai permukaan kulitku. Hari ini aku sengaja tidak bawa mobil karena tahu akan pulang telat. Kalau malam hari, biasanya aku lelah dan tidak terlalu fokus dalam menyetir. Lebih baik naik taksi saja.

"Hinata?"

Tiba-tiba sedan hitam yang terasa familiar berhenti di depanku. Aku yang berdiri di depan halte untuk menunggu taksi –karena bus sudah tidak beroperasi-, mundur beberapa langkah. Walaupun familiar, tapi aku tetap harus waspada, kan? Yang memiliki mobil seperti itu tentu bukan hanya kenalanku saja.

Tapi rasa khawatir itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesak yang entah kenapa aku tidak suka. Pria yang keluar dari mobil itu tentu saja sangat familiar. Rambut merahnya terlihat lebih panjang, terlebih wajahnya yang setahun belakangan tak ku lihat menjadi lebih tegas dan maskulin.

"G-Gaara _-kun_?" mataku masih tak berkedip sampai tubuh tinggi itu berdiri selangkah di depanku. "Bukannya kau ada di Kanada?"

"Aku pulang, Temari- _nee_ akan menikah."

Aku jadi teringat undangan yang tempo hari datang. Jadi benar yang akan menikah itu kak Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku dapat undangannya." Kepalaku mengangguk-angguk singkat. Lalu segera berhenti dan mendongak untuk menatap Gaara.

"Temari- _nee_ mengundangmu? Bukankah dia—" Gaara berhenti bicara. Raut mukanya berubah, yang tadinya biasa menjadi seperti orang bingung.

Ah, aku baru ingat. Kak Temari membenciku. Kalau kata benci terlalu kasar, mungkin wanita dengan rambut pirangnya itu tak suka padaku karena telah mencampakan adik kesayangannya. Adik yang sejujurnya juga aku sayangi. Aku mencinta Gaara, tulus dan apa adanya. Tapi tentu aku tidak mau membuat hatinya sakit lebih dari perisahan kami dulu.

"Aku mengerti." Dengan tulus aku tersenyum. Mencoba memberi tahu Gaara bahwa aku mengerti akan kegelisahannya. "Sebenarnya, Naruto _-kun_ yang mendapat undangan itu. Kebetulan Shikamaru temannya."

Sedikit, tapi aku menangkap raut kecewa disana.

Gaara _-kun_ , apa dua tahun ini kau masih sakit hati padaku?

"Begitu." Hembusan nafas terdengar dari hidung mancungnya. "Lalu, kenapa kau di sini? Menunggu bis? Bukankah sudah tidak ada lagi, ya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku menunggu taksi. Kebetulan aku tidak membawa mobil."

"Oh, kalau begitu—" Gaara berjalan menjauh dariku, lalu membuka pintu kursi penumpang yang kebetulan tepat di sampingku. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perl—"

"Kau mau aku jadi pria jahat yang membiarkan wantia menunggu sendirian di halte malam-malam begini?"

Kekehan geli terdengar dari mulutku. Gaara memang orang yang sedikit kaku. Sama sepertiku. Tapi, jika kenal lebih dalam lagi, dia pria yang baik dan selalu mengerti keadaan.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

Ku kira pertemuanku dengan Gaara hanya sebatas salam seorang teman, ataupun mantan. Tapi tak menyangka kebetulan datang hingga beberapa kali. Sampai detik ini, dimana kami mengobrol ringan di pesta pernikahan kakaknya, kami sudah bertemu beberapa kali sebelumnya.

Di toko buku, di halte tempat pertama kali bertemu, atau di pasar malam kemarin lusa. Entahlah, kata Gaara, semua ini hanya kebetulan. Meninggalkan Jepang nyaris setahun lebih membuatnya merasa rindu dengan suasana Tokyo. Dan juga, satu kalimat darinya yang membuat hatiku lagi-lagi merasa ngilu.

 _"… aku rindu tempat favorite kita waktu pacaran dulu."_

Mungkin sakit hati yang ku rasakan tak sedalam yang Gaara rasakan. Aku, dengan teganya meminta putus dan memberitahu bahwa tak lama setelahnya aku akan menikah. Tapi kasih orang tua tentu lebih besar dari apapun juga. Dan dengan amat sangat berat hati, aku akhirnya memilih melepas Gaara.

"Kau sudah coba _pudding_ nilanya? Ini makanan kesukaanmu waktu kita kencan dulu."

Lagi, rasa ngilu itu terasa. Kami sekarang ada di tempat makanan ringan seperti _pudding_ , takoyaki, atau beberapa makanan lainnya. Ini sudah setengah jam aku berpisah dengan Naruto karena ia sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya. Dan selama setengah jam itu, aku terus berkeliling di gedung besar ini bersama Gaara. Mencoba beberapa makanan yang tersedia.

"Hm, aku sedang tak mau makan makanan manis, Gaara _-kun_."

Dahi Gaara mengekerut. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, seperti meneliti sesuatu.

"Aneh," gumamnya pelan lalu kembali berdiri tegak. "Ini pertama kalinya kau menolak makanan manis."

Bahuku terangkat ringan, pertanda aku pun tak tahu kenapa sekarang makanan manis tidak menjadi sahabat dilidahku. Aku lebih memilih makanan yang sedikit asin dan segar.

"Wah, Hinata! Gaara- _sama_!"

Teriakan riang dari samping membuatku dan Gaara menoleh. Itu Matsuri, mantan asisten Gaara saat Gaara menjadi direktur di perusahaannya di Jepang sebelum pindah mengurus cabang ke Kanada. Aku cukup mengenal wanita super riang itu. Karena saat menunggu Gaara lembur, biasanya Matsuri menemaniku mengobrol sampai Gaara selesai.

"Hai, Matsuri." Kami berpelukan sebentar, lalu Matsuri membungkuk pada Gaara.

"Kalian sudah berbaikan? Syukurlah." Matsuri tampak bersemangat, ia tersenyum sangat lebar dengan ucapan syukur dan selamat berkali-kali. Membuat aku tak sempat menjelaskan bahwa kami sekarang hanya sekedar teman. Terlebih, Gaara tak membantu karena dia hanya diam meminum anggurnya.

"He-hei Matsu—"

"Jadi setelah ini kalian akan menyusul Temari- _sama_? Kapan? Aku sudah tak sabar melihat Gaara- _sama_ junior!"

"Uhuk—"

Ucapan panjang lebar Matsuri dengan cepat menarik perhatian publik. Apalagi Gaara yang sekarang batuk-batuk lebih menarik perhatian. Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah meringis dan meminta maaf karena membuat kehebohan. Matsuri juga mengikutiku.

Ku toleh ke arah Gaara yang masih tersiksa karena acara tersedaknya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan matanya berair. Dari dulu Gaara memang tak tahan jika tersedak. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, seperti kebiasaan, aku mengelus punggungnya dengan tangan kiriku dan mengelap ujung matanya yang berair.

"Tarik nafasmu, Gaara _-kun_. Pelan-pelan." Bisikku dan di ikuti olehnya. Ku rasa orang-orang sudah kembali ke obrolan masing-masing, walaupun ada beberapa yang masih memperhatikan kami bertiga. Matsuri disampingku hanya _mesem-mesem_ sendiri. Sesekali meledekku yang tampak mesra dengan Gaara. Yang dibalas gelengan kepala olehku.

"Hinata,"

Saat suara dingin itu terdengar olehku, reflek tanganku berhenti dari kegiatanku di tubuh Gaara. Aku berbalik dan menemukan Naruto sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku. Wajahnya yang sewarna madu itu sedikit memerah. Apa dia minum terlalu banyak?

"Naruto _-kun_ , wajahmu me—"

"Pulang."

Tanpa menungguku, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan lebar-lebar terlebih dahulu. Aku yang bingung hanya mencoba berpikir mungkin saja Naruto pusing karena terlalu banyak minum. Yang seperti sudah-sudah, Naruto memang tidak terlalu bisa minum banyak.

"Itu siapa, Hinata?" Matsuri bertanya padaku. Tapi sebelum aku menjawab, Gaara sudah menyela.

"Pestanya belum usai, bilang padanya kau akan ku antar pulang."

Ini kedua kalinya aku mendengar Gaara bicara begitu tegas dan dingin. Pertama saat kami putus dulu, dan kedua ini lebih membuatku merinding. Dengan sangat berat aku menggeleng dan mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf, Gaara _-kun_. Aku harus pulang." Aku tersenyum dan menepuk pelan lengannya dan mengucap selamat malam. Lalu aku beralih pada Matsuri yang tak lagi bertanya dan hanya membalas salamku dengan senyuman.

Saat sudah agak jauh dari mereka berdua, aku memegangi dadaku yang terasa linu. Aku bingung kenapa perasaan ini selalu muncul jika aku berada dekat dengan Gaara, ataupun saat meninggalkannya. Apa aku masih ada rasa pada bungsu Sabaku itu?

Entahlah.

Untuk saat ini pun aku tak mengerti jelas perasaanku pada pernikahan yang sedang ku lakoni ini. Entah apa artinya pernikahan ini. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang Naruto rasakan selama menikah denganku. Apa semua waktu yang dia habiskan selama dua tahun ini hanya bentuk tanggung jawabnya pada orang tuanya atau… alasan lain?

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Kau sering bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini."

Hinata berhenti menarik selimut saat suara Naruto terdengar olehnya. Itu ucapan pertama pria pirang itu selama dua jam terakhir mereka meninggalkan pesta pernikahan Shikamaru.

"Siapa?" dengan nada polos yang kentara, Hinata bertanya. Naruto jarang mengurusi siapa-siapa saja yang sering bertemu dengan istrinya itu. Hinata sendiri tak pernah banyak bertanya perihal teman-teman Naruto.

"Pria berambut merah itu,"

"Oh, itu Gaara _-kun_ , adik dari Temari- _san_."

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. Mendengus remeh saat kepekaan Hinata berada dikadar paling rendah. Tentu saja Naruto tahu bahwa Gaara adik bungsu dari Temari. Shikamaru memberitahunya, tanpa Naruto tanya. Karena Shikamaru merasa Naruto terus memperhatikan adik iparnya itu.

"Kemari." Satu tangan Naruto terulur, memberi isyarat untuk Hinata mendekat padanya yang sedang berdiri di jendela besar kamar mereka. Tanpa keraguan Hinata mendekat, menerima uluran tangan besar Naruto.

Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto bukan tipe pria yang suka berbasa-basi. Tanpa ucapan bibir pun Hinata mengerti Naruto menuntut haknya sebagai suami saat tangan suaminya itu melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

Bibir mereka bertemu, Naruto yang lebih dulu memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir ranum Hinata. Wangi Hinata sehabis mandi menjadi wangi favorit tersendiri bagi Naruto. Decakan halus terdengar saat Hinata mencoba membalas lumatan dibibirnya.

Dengan pelan Naruto membimbing Hinata menuju ranjang mereka. Membaringkan tubuh mungil sang istri hingga kini terkurung pasrah dibawah tubuh besarnya. Deru nafas keduanya memburu, sedikit tersengal karena aktivitas ciuman mereka yang makin dalam.

"Hmpp—" lenguhan Hinata menjadi pertanda tersendiri bagi Naruto. Memberi waktu untuk bernafas, Naruto memindahkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang istrinya. "Na— Naruto _-kun_ ,"

"Hm?" gumam Naruto tanpa berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"S-Sakit,"

Tubuh Naruto membatu. Ciumannya berhenti dan kepalanya mendongak. Tangan kanannya yang sekarang menangkup sisi kiri payudara Hinata sedikit bergetar. Tanpa sadar ia meremasnya terlalu keras. Dibawa tubuhnya naik agar wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Maaf, aku akan lebih lembut lagi. Oke?" Bisik Naruto pelan, memberi ketenangan pada Hinata.

Senyuman kecil menjadi jawaban bagi Naruto sekaligus memberi tanda bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Lanjutkan saja."

.

.

.

Gaara tahu bahwa Hinata bukan lagi gadisnya. Terlebih, sekarang Hinata sudah menjadi wanita. Dan Gaara menyesali bukan dirinyalah yang membuat Hinata menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

Sudah dua tahun lamanya, tapi jujur Gaara masih memiliki rasa pada Hinata. Tak ada yang bisa bersabar menghadapi sifat gila kerjanya kecuali Hinata. Wanita itu penyabar terlebih pengertian. Ia ingin sekali membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya, hanya untuknya. Tapi tunggal Namikaze itu merebut Hinata begitu saja. Tanpa perlawanan berarti, hanya modal senjata perjanjian kolot antara dua orang tua.

Awalnya Gaara ingin membawa kabur Hinata. Atau menggunakan cara licik dengan menanamkan benihnya dan mengikat Hinata. Tapi Gaara mana tega saat wanita berambut indah itu memohon maaf karena tak bisa mempertahankan lagi hubungan mereka dan dengan tulus mendoakan kebahagiaan Gaara dengan pasangan lainnya kelak.

Gaara tak sampai hati untuk mengecewakan Hinata. Dan bungsu Sabaku itu sadar bahwa cintanya terlalu besar melebihi obsesinya memiliki Hinata. Itu salah satu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Gaara saat dirinya dengan rela melepaskan sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

 _"Aku mencintamu. Berbahagialah, maka aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri."_

Masih ingat jelas satu kalimat yang Gaara ucapakan begitu tegas dan juga terasa dingin secara bersamaan. Membentengi diri dan memberi kepastian pada Hinata bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja ditinggalkan olehnya. Dan Gaara menjadi pecundang saat itu juga karena semenit kepergian Hinata, Gaara tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya.

Hingga pada detik ini, saat dirinya melihat Hinata dalam sosok berbeda, tapi sial hati miliknya masih sama. Ia masih menginginkan Hinata sama besar seperti pertama kali dirinya meminta wanita lembut itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Gaara bukan orang yang naif, tapi tentu ia akan menerima Hinata apa adanya jika saja wanita itu memilih untuk menjadi janda Namikaze. Hati Gaara masih terbuka lebar.

"Kau sudah gila, Gaara. Ini sama saja menguntit dan kau bisa dilaporkan ke polisi."

Mana perduli Gaara dengan polisi. Jika bisa mencari celah, kenapa Gaara harus repot memutar arah.

"Aku masih merindukannya." Gaara membalas perkataan wanita disebelahnya.

"Tapi bisa dengan cara lebih normal, kan? Kau bisa mengajaknya makan siang bersama atau—"

"Membiarkan suami sialannya itu kembali muncul? Tidak Saara. Aku bisa lepas kendali jika melihatnya mengikuti pria brengsek itu lagi."

Saara, sepupu sekaligus asisten pribadi baru Gaara yang menggantikan Matsuri sejak Gaara pindah ke Kanada. Wanita yang sama-sama berambut merah itu hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan Gaara. Walaupun tak tahu pasti bagaimana ceritanya, tapi Saara merasa tindakan menguntit Gaara salah.

Seperti sekarang saja, Gaara rela menghabiskan jam makan siangnya untuk memandangi Hinata yang sekarang sedang asik bermain bersama anak-anak di salah satu sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Dan hal macam menguntit begini bukan sekali dua kali Gaara lakukan. Bahkan Gaara sudah sangat hafal kegiatan keseharian Hinata.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kau tahu dia sudah memiliki suami. Dan menurutku, ia bahagia bersama suaminya."

Gaara menoleh cepat, menatap tak suka pada Saara yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudinya.

"Kau tak tahu apapun."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Saara. Memancing emosi Gaara saat seperti ini percuma saja. Yang ada hanya kemarahan dan ujung-ujungnya pekerjaan mereka akan terganggu karena Gaara akan kabur atau mengabaikan semua pekerjaan penting lainnya.

"Terserah padamu. Tapi sekarang sudah waktunya kembali ke kantor. Kita harus mengurus semua peralihan kepindahmu lagi ke Tokyo."

Ya, Gaara sudah memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke Tokyo. Cukup dua tahun ini dia kabur untuk berdalih dari sakit hatinya. Dengan gaya pikir seperti remaja, Gaara mengira akan melupakan Hinata seiring waktu ia jauh dari wanita itu. Tapi semua berbeda. Keberadaan Hinata sudah melekat diingatan dan juga hatinya.

.

.

.

"Kau gelisah sekali." Seputung rokok yang tersisa setengah Shikamaru buang dan dia injak perlahan. Melihat wajah kusut sahabat kuningnya itu, membuat selera Shikamaru untuk menghirup nikotin menjadi berkurang.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Satu alis pirang Naruto naik. "Apa aku terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang sedang galau menunggu jawaban cintanya?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Sialan kau." Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia kembali mengemut lollipop perasa jeruk di tangannya. Kebiasaan yang membuat Shikamaru menggeleng heran sekaligus takjub.

Mereka berdua sudah kenal cukup lama. Dari semasa kuliah dulu hingga sekarang menjadi partner kerja. Naruto menjadi _presdir_ di perusahaan keluarganya dan Shikamaru menjadi penasihat sekaligus asisten pribadinya.

Dan selama itu pula Shikamaru mengenal Naruto sebagai pecandu rokok kelas berat. Nyaris menyaingi dirinya yang akan merasa masam bukan main jika sehari saja tanpa rokok. Walaupun sekarang ia tidak bisa merokok bebas di rumah karena ada istri yang menurutnya merepotkan, tapi Shikamaru tentu masih menyesap rokok jika ada kesempatan.

Dan sekarang, sudah nyaris seminggu Shikamaru melihat Naruto mengganti rokoknya dengan lollipop.

"Jadi ada apa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan keputusanmu berhenti merokok?"

Senyuman masam terlihat dari bibir Naruto. Ia berhenti mengemut permennya, mengambil dari mulutnya lalu memutarnya batangnya pelan.

"Kau tahu dia punya pernafasan yang lemah."

Shikamaru sangat mengerti siapa yang dibicarakan Naruto.

"Mau curhat?" tawaran jenaka itu tentu memiliki arti serius. Sebagai sahabat, tentu Shikamaru tak segan untuk mengurus pribadi Naruto jika masih dalam kadar wajar. Dan bercerita keluh kesah tentu saja menjadi salah satu agenda dalam persahabatan. Walaupun berjenis kelamin batang.

"Kau tahu awalnya aku menolak keras perjodohan ini. Aku masih memikirkan Shion, sesekali."

Hal yang baru disadari Shikamaru sekarang adalah, Naruto sudah jarang membicarakan Shion. Walaupun Shion sudah tenang di alam sana, tapi Naruto masih terus mencintainya. Dan semenjak ada Hinata, Naruto sudah jarang curhat pada Shikamaru tentang kerinduannya pada Shion. Malah sekarang, topik mereka tak jauh dari Hinata.

"Biar ku tebak," Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandang selidik pada Naruto yang kembali mengemut lolipopnya. "Sekarang kau mulai menerima perjodohanmu dan Hinata mulai kembali pada mantannya, adik iparku?"

"Jenius." Gumam Naruto.

"Kau mulai mencintainya?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah dan mengangkat bahunya. "Tak tahu."

"Coba saja buat istrimu hamil. Siapa tahu rasa cintamu mulai lebih jelas."

Alis Naruto mengkerut. Ia berpikir, sudah dua tahun dan Hinata belum hamil juga. Padahal menurutnya, dirinya baik-baik saja. Hinata juga terlihat sehat, terlebih subur dengan asset yang dimilikinya. Atau jangan-jangan… selama ini Hinata memakai kontrsepsi dan tidak berniat memiliki anak darinya?

"Coba selidiki saja, jangan pasang tampang bodoh seperti itu. Kau bisa geledah lemari atau laci dikamar mandi dan dapur. Biasanya Temari menyimpan pil KB nya di sana, dan mungkin Hinata juga."

Leher Naruto menoleh pada Shikamaru yang dengan gamblangnya berbicara hal sesensitif itu. Pria Nara itu memang tak diragukan lagi kecerdasannya.

"Kau baru seminggu menikah dan sudah pakai pil KB? Tak mau punya anak?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu kami gunakan sebelum menikah. Dasar merepotkan,"

Dan mata besar Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali.

.

.

.

Naruto mencarinya, tepat di tempat yang Shikamaru anjurkan tadi siang. Tapi, dia tak menemukan hal yang mencurigakan. Tak ada pil apapun. Yang ada hanya obat sakit kepala dan beberapa butir vitamin dalam kemasan.

Terlintas dibenak kepala kuningnya mungkin saja Hinata menyembunyikannya di tempat yang sangat rahasia. Atau mungkin ia meminumnya di luar sana, tidak mau membuat Naruto tahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kenapa? Naruto tentu tak akan menelantarkan buah hatinya kelak. Dan, menurut Naruto, Hinata bukan tipe wanita yang suka bermain pria. Terlebih, Naruto tahu bahwa hanya dirinya yang menyentuh Hinata, istrinya.

 _"…dan Hinata mulai kembali pada mantannya, adik iparku?"_

Lagi-lagi perkataan Shikamaru terngiang ditelinganya. Benar juga, semenjak kembalinya pria merah itu Hinata jadi sering pulang telat. Atau pada akhir pekan sering keluar ke rumah. Terlebih, sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam dan Hinata tak memberi kabar apapun padanya. Biasanya, mereka akan memberi tahu satu sama lain jika akan pulang telat lebih dari jam makan malam.

Besok juga Hinata akan pergi ke darmawisata sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Naruto juga sempat melihat tas besar berisi beberapa baju yang akan di bawa Hinata. Katanya, mereka akan pergi ke pegunungan yang tak jauh dari Tokyo.

Kegelisahan Naruto menyeruak saat jam dinding di ruang tv sudah bertengger manis diangka sembilan. Naruto sudah mencoba menghubungi Hinata, tapi hasilnya hanya balasan dari operator dengan nada monotonnya.

"Kemana dia?" gumamnya pelan. Sudah tak berselera, Naruto mematikan tv dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Direbahkan tubuh tegapnya pada ranjang dan mulai kembali menghubungi Hinata. Kali ini nada sambung terdengar, membuat Naruto terlonjak duduk karena reflek.

 _"Hallo?"_

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tak ada niat membentak, namun entah kenapa nada suara yang Naruto keluarkan cukup keras.

 _"M-maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku sekarang ada di—"_

 _"Bajumu sudah kering, Hinata."_

Telinganya tak mungkin salah dengar. Ada suara laki-laki yang memotong ucapan Hinata. Suaranya terdengar dekat, membuat Naruto reflek mencengkram ponselnya kuat.

"Pulang sekarang juga."

 _"T-tapi na—"_

Dengan cepat Naruto memutuskan sambungan telpon dan membanting ponselnya ke kasur. Deru nafas berat jelas terdengar dari hidung mancungnya. AC di kamarnya berfungsi dengan baik, malah berada di angka terendah. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa panas, dan itu menjalar hingga telinganya yang sekarang memerah.

Jelas sekali ia tidak menginginkan cara seperti ini untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaan dirinya terhadap Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Memang awalnya Naruto merasa semua perjodohan konyol ini tidak ada gunanya. Hatinya tetap _kekeuh_ untuk mempertahankan Shion, tanpa sadar semua hari yang ia lewati selama dua tahun ini bersama Hinata perlahan mulai memudarkan bayangan Shion.

Naruto akui ia cukup pasif selama bersama Hinata. Dan juga cukup egois atas tubuh istrinya itu. Tapi sekarang, apa segini saja ketahanan Hinata atas semua sikap Naruto? Memilih kembali bersama kekasihnya dan mungkin saja Hinata akan pulang dengan surat cerai yang sudah ditanda tanganinya?

Saat pikiran paling buruk hinggap, Naruto merasa hatinya menciut dan terasa ngilu. Perasaan ini sama seperti saat kehilangan Shion dulu. Persis, tak ada beda tiap denyutan yang terasa sesak. Perasaan yang benar-benar Naruto enggan untuk rasakan lagi.

.

.

.

Hinata buru-buru turun dari mobil Gaara saat sudah mencapai pekarangan rumahnya. Tapi saat pintunya ingin di buka, Hinata mengernyit bingung karena masih terkunci. Tubuh mungilnya berbalik, memandang Gaara dengan heran.

"Gaara _-kun_ , kenapa pintu—"

"Benarkah kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, Hinata?"

Pertanyaan yang sama persis seperti yang Gaara tanyakan padanya tadi sore. Hinata sudah berniat pulang saat mobil Gaara menghadangnya di depan sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Berdalih ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan, maka Hinata tak enak menolak dan ikut Gaara ke apartemen pria itu.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah mengajak Gaara untuk duduk di taman terdekat atau pun café, tapi karena bungsu Sabaku itu bilang ada barang yang ingin diberikan, sekali lagi, akhirnya Hinata menurut.

Saat di lobi apartemen Gaara, kecelakan ringan terjadi. Saat Gaara memakirkan mobilnya dan Hinata menunggu di lobi _, cleaning service_ yang membawa ember bekas air pel terpeleset dan semua air kotor itu mengenai Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat petugas itu jatuh. Dan saat ingin menghindar, Hinata malah tersandung kaki sendiri dan akhirnya ikut terjatuh hingga semua pakaiannya basah.

Ia harus menunggu pakaiannya selesai di _laundry_ kilat dan terpaksa menunggu hingga cukup lama di apartemen mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf Gaara _-kun_ , kau tahu sekarang aku sudah bersuami. Kita juga sudah membahas ini tadi. Jadi ku mohon, berbahagialah dengan wanita lain." nada suara Hinata sama persis dengan dua tahun lalu wanita itu mendoakan kebahagiannya. Gaara merasa sakit di dada kirinya, tapi juga tak tega membuat mata indah itu menangis, lagi.

Awalnya Gaara ingin merebut lagi Hinata. Sesuai dengan rencana yang telah ia susun masak-masak. Tapi saat melihat betapa panik wanita itu saat menerima telpon dari suaminya, saat itu juga Gaara sadar bahwa perlahan dirinya mulai, atau sudah tergeser dari hati Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kau juga harus janji padaku untuk selalu berbahagia, hm?" Gaara benar-benar tulus saat mengucapkannya. Dan dengan lembut membawa Hinata pada pelukan sebagai tanda mereka benar-benar terbebas dari bayangan masa lalu.

Hinata sendiri sudah mengerti perasaan linu pada hatinya itu hanya semata rasa bersalah pada Gaara yang masih terasa. Lalu setelah mengetahui Gaara sudah ikhlas dengan kandasnya hubungan mereka, pelukan Gaara sekarang malah terasa seperti pelukan seorang kakak.

"Masuklah, ku rasa suamimu sudah sangat mencemaskanmu."

Pelukan itu terurai, lalu diselingi senyum masing-masing. Hinata turun dari mobil Gaara dan tetap berdiri di depan rumahnya sampai mobil hitam itu kembali melaju.

Kening putihnya mengernyit saat berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah yang dua tahun ini ia tempati bersama Naruto. Rasa sakit pada perut bawahnya sekarang terasa lebih kuat. Sebenarnya rasa perih itu sudah terasa semenjak ia jatuh, tapi karena tak terlalu terasa, Hinata mengabaikannya.

"Aku pulang," suasana rumahnya sepi. Hinata tak mendengar suara tv yang biasanya menyiarkan berita malam, Naruto selalu menyalakan tv jika belum tidur. Atau suaminya itu sudah tidur?

Dengan sedikit tertatih Hinata berjalan menuju kamar yang terletak di lantai dua. Saat menaiki tangga, nyeri itu terasa lagi.

"Ku kira kau sudah tidur, Naruto _-kun_." saat membuka pintu, Hinata bisa melihat Naruto yang berdiri di jendela kamar mereka. "Maaf tadi aku tidak menghubungi dulu. Batrai ponselku habis dan aku menumpang di apartemen Gaara."

Tak ada jawaban, Naruto masih menatap lurus ke luar jendela. Hinata menaruh tasnya dan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Kau sudah makan?" Hinata mencoba berbasa-basi. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, bahkan menoleh pun tidak. Dan Hinata mengambil kesimpulan bahwa suaminya itu sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. "Aku minta maaf jika tidak menghubungi dulu. Tadi ada sesuatu yang Gaara ingin bicarakan. Jadi aku ke apartemennya lalu—"

"Tidur bersamanya?" potong Naruto ketus. Wajah tampan itu menoleh, dengan sorot mata birunya yang tajam. "Jadi begini caramu, Hinata? Jika kau memang ingin berpisah, bilang saja!"

Mundur selangkah, Hinata mengerjap saat pertama kalinya Naruto berteriak begitu kuat padanya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, tak bisa mengeluarkan pembelaan saat mata Naruto menatapnya jijik seolah menguliti Hinata saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak akan keberatan menandatangani surat cerai. Tapi jelas sekali kau mempermalukan margaku yang sekarang kau sandang dengan berselingkuh dengan mantan kekasih sendiri."

"Si-siapa yang berselingkuh? A-aku tidak—"

"Tidak usah sok polos. Kaca mobil selingkuhanmu itu memang gelap, tapi jelas sekali aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan tadi." Nada Naruto benar-benar merendahkan.

"Demi Tuhan, Naruto _-kun_! Aku dan Gaara tidak berselingkuh!" saat mendapati kembali suaranya, Hinata membela diri. Ia berani bersumpah demi apapun bahwa selama pernikahan mereka, tak ada sebersit pemikiran untuk mengkhianati sumpahnya pada Tuhan bersama Naruto diatas altar dulu.

"Cih, maling mana yang mau mengaku." Tubuh Naruto berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Naruto _-kun_! Tung— akh," saat mengejar, Hinata tak bisa lagi menahan nyeri pada perutnya. Rasanya seperti diremas dan itu benar-benar sakit. Bahkan Hinata harus bertumpu pada pegangan kasur untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya.

Naruto, yang mendengar ringisan dari belakangnya berbalik. Ia berpikir itu cuma akal-akalan Hinata untuk menahannya sampai matanya terbelalak melihat ceceran darah di lantai tempat Hinata tadi berdiri di dekat jendela sampai tempat Hinata berdiri sekarang.

"To— tolong aku Naruto _-kun_ ,"

Wajah yang tadi baik-baik saja sekarang pucat pasih. Walaupun Naruto masih marah, tentu saja ia tak akan tega membiarkan wanita yang masih berstatus istrinya itu meringis kesakitan hingga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Maka dengan segera Naruto menyambar jaket kulitnya dan juga kunci mobil di atas nakas, lalu menggendong Hinata untuk ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

 _"Jika dibiarkan sedikit lagi saja, mungkin janinnya tidak akan bertahan. Untung saja Anda cepat membawa istri Anda, Namikaze-san."_

Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia bersandar pada kursi tunggu tepat di depan ruang UGD yang sekarang masih Hinata tempati.

 _"Kandungannya cukup kuat, mungkin karena istri Anda menjalani pola hidup yang sehat. Usianya masih 6 minggu. Dan ku rasa ini kehamilan pertama, ya? Mungkin saja istri Anda tidak tahu bahwa dirinya hamil dan tak sengaja terjatuh."_

Kepala dengan rambut pirangnya itu terasa sakit dan berdenyut.

 _"Dan ku sarankan jangan membuat istri Anda stress. Nyonya Namikaze memiliki riwayat darah rendah dan… kalau bisa aktivitas ranjang kalian dikurangi. Bahkan dianjurkan untuk dihentikan sampai usia 12 minggu."_

Naruto masih ingat jelas minggu lalu ia mengajak Hinata untuk bercinta. Semua karena ia merasa kesal melihat Hinata begitu dekat dengan Gaara waktu pernikahan Shikamaru. Dan lagi, apa Hinata terjatuh? Hinata sama sekali tak tahu.

"Maaf tuan Namikaze- _san_ , Anda diharapkan memenuhi syarat administrasi. Kami akan memindahkan pasien ke kamar inap."

Kepala Naruto mendongak, lalu tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk pada suster yang berbicara padanya tadi. Saat berdiri, Naruto teringat belum menghubungi keluarganya maupun keluarga Hinata. Sembari berjalan ke bagian administrasi, Naruto merogoh kantong dan mencari ponsel Hinata yang kebetulan ada di kantong blazer istrinya itu. Ponselnya sendiri tertinggal di atas ranjang.

Naruto bernafas lega saat tak ada pola atau sandi apapun pada ponsel Hinata. Dicari kontak ibunya yang kebetulan ada di daftar riwayat panggilan kedua setelah nomor ponselnya.

Tarikan nafas panjang Naruto lakukan untuk mempersiapkan telinganya dari suara melengking sang ibu. Mudah-mudahan ibunya itu belum tidur tengah malam begini.

"Hallo _kaa-san_ ," ucap Naruto saat panggilan sudah berlangsung. "Hinata masuk rumah sakit—"

.

.

.

Hinata sangat ingin kembali ke rumahnya. Bau rumah sakit dan suasananya sama sekali tak di sukai wanita cantik itu. Lebih baik berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk dan beristirahat total daripada harus diam sendirian di kamar inap dengan jarum infuse ditangannya.

Sejak sadar, Hinata belum melihat Naruto. Pagi tadi dia ditemani sang ibu mertua, Kushina. Minato, ayah mertuanya sedang tak ada di Tokyo. Adiknya dan sang ayah juga ada di Kyoto. Katanya, siang nanti mereka baru sampai di Tokyo setelah mengurusi beberapa urusan.

Padahal menurut Hinata adik dan ayahnya tak perlu datang hanya untuk menjenguknya. Lagipula besok siang Hinata juga sudah pulang. Dirinya hanya perlu istirahat total selama sehari dan kandungannya akan baik-baik saja.

Tentu saja Hinata senang bukan main saat mendengar bahwa di perutnya sekarang ada penerus Namikaze. Selama dua tahun ini ia sangat ingin memiliki seorang anak. Dan _kami-sama_ baru memberikannya sekarang. Mengingat betapa cerobohnya ia kemarin, rasanya Hinata perlu ke gereja setelah pulang nanti. Ia harus meminta maaf dan mengucap syukur serta meminta berkat untuk sang cabang bayi.

Krieeet

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Hinata berhenti dari acara senyum-senyumnya. Ia menoleh, mendapati sang suami berdiri dan membawa tas tangan cukup besar. Itu tas yang akan digunakan Hinata untuk pergi darmawisata hari ini. Tapi karena kondisinya, mau tak mau Hinata harus minta izin untuk undur diri dari acara. Mungkin Naruto membawa itu untuk baju gantinya.

Hinata mencoba duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Melihat sang istri cukup kesulitan, Naruto membantunya dengan menaikan tempat tidur otomatis itu hingga Hinata merasa nyaman.

"I-itu bajuku, Naruto- _kun_?" mencoba membuka percakapan, hanya itu yang terlintas di benak Hinata. Matanya melirik-lirik takut pada Naruto yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hm," gumam Naruto pelan. Pria pirang itu menaruh tas di dalam lemari kecil yang tepat berada di samping ranjang Hinata. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"S-sudah mendingan." Jawab Hinata lirih. Sejujurnya ia masih agak takut pada Naruto atas insiden bentakan tadi malam. Karena itu ia tak berani bertatap langsung pada sapire indah itu.

Seluruh tubuh Hinata mendadak tegang saat Naruto merangkulnya lembut dan membawa wajahnya untuk bersandar di dada lapang pria itu. Degupan jantung Naruto sangat kerasa, berdegup kencang hampir seirama dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Naruto parau. "Maaf aku membentakmu tadi malam dan kurang memperhatikanmu."

Pelukan Naruto terasa mengerat. Mencoba rileks, Hinata sengaja bersandar pada dada Naruto.

"Maafkan aku juga karena tak mengabarimu dan membahayakan bayi kita. Kemarin aku terpeleset dan—"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kalian sekarang baik-baik saja." potong Naruto lembut. Dirinya tak mau lagi mendengar alasan yang berhubungan dengan kemarahannya kemarin.

"Iya."

Mereka berdua berpelukan cukup lama. Merasa nyaman satu sama lain dan juga terasa hangat. Mungkin, untuk kali ini mereka akan lebih terbuka satu sama lain dan mencoba mengerti pribadi masing-masing.

Menerima takdir dimana perjodohan itu menghasilkan sebuah rasa yang jujur juga tulus. Walaupun keduanya masih belum bisa jujur, mungkin kedatangan malaikat kecil diantara mereka bisa membantu untuk kelangsungan pernikahan yang lebih berwarna.

"Hinata," setelah beberapa saat terdiam, akhirnya Naruto membuka suara. Mendengar sahutan pelan dari Hinata, Naruto mencoba mengungkapkan hal yang sudah ia siapkan dari tadi malam. "Maukah kau berjanji untuk saling terbuka dan menerima pernikahan ini dengan sepenuh hati?"

Hinata mengurai pelukan mereka. Ia ingin sekali melihat mata biru itu untuk memastikan semua ucapan dan ajakan Naruto adalah kebenaran. Dan saat mutiaranya bersitubruk dengan sapire milik Naruto, saat itu juga tanpa ragu Hinata mengangguk dengan sudut mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mau."

Keduanya tersenyum lega. Kehampaan itu terasa sirna dan diisi perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hati keduanya. Perlahan, wajah Naruto mendekat dan mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Hinata yang tertutupi poni tebal indigo itu. Sampai bibir keduanya bertemu, melepas kegelisahan atas semua teka-teki perasaan yang menggeluti hati selama dua tahun terakhir.

.

.

.

End~

Tidak ada klimaks, cuma iseng aja mau bikin cerita yang ringan. Hehe.

So, dengan postingan ini, saya, dengan nama pena LLYCHU meminta maaf atas keterbatasan saya untuk semua FF yang pernah saya publish, terutama Harmonious yang terpaksa saya gantung dengan status DISCONTINUES.

Terlebih, sudah mau masuk kuliah, author gak jamin bisa megang nih akun lagi. SKS yang lumayan berat di semester ini mau gak mau nyita waktu luang saya. Terutama buat main T,T

Salam buat semua readers LLYCHU, UMAH :*

.

.

.

Bonus~

"Kan sudah di usahakan _tou-san_ , jangan cemberut begitu, Naruto- _kun_."

Jika masa ngidam biasanya menyiksa para suami, lain halnya yang terjadi pada pasangan muda Namikaze itu. Masa ngidam ibu hamil berbeda-beda, bahkan ada yang tak mengidam apapun sama sekali. Hinata memang sering meminta sesuatu di bulan awal kehamilannya. Untungnya, permintaan wanita cantik itu masih dalam kadar wajar dan tidak membuat Naruto susah. Paling hanya mangga muda dan sesekali jajanan kecil.

Tapi, masuk usia lima bulan, tiba-tiba kejadian langka terjadi. Ngidam yang sering buat pusing suami harus Hinata rasakan saat _bawaan bayi_ itu berpindah pada sang ayah. Entah sejak kapan, Naruto sering kali meminta hal-hal yang membuat Naruto harus eksra sabar. Seperti saat ini saja, Naruto sedang dalam aksi merajuknya. Seharian Naruto hanya tertidur di kasur, mengabaikan bahwa hari ini masih jumat dan harus pergi ke kantor untuk bekerja.

Masalahnya mungkin sepele, Naruto tak mendapat apa yang dia idamkan. Hinata sudah meminta bantuan ayah mertuanya, tapi jelas sekali buah durian termasuk langka di Jepang. Terlebih, mau membeli langsung di negaranya pun butuh waktu. Tapi Naruto tetap ingin buah itu, sekarang juga.

"Tapi aku mau buahnya sekarang, Hinata."

"Ya ampun, Naruto- _kun_. Durian itu sulit dicari di Jepang." Sudah beribu pengertian Hinata coba untuk membujuk Naruto. Tapi semua terasa percuma saat suaminya itu tetap saja tidak mau mengerti. Di elusnya perut yang sudah membuncit itu. Jika sang ayah susah dibujuk, setidaknya Hinata ingin membujuk bayinya agar mengubah hal yang di idamkannya.

"Buah yang lain saja ya, Naruto- _kun_?"

Tak ada jawaban, sampai tubuh Naruto yang tadinya berselimut itu terbuka dan duduk. Mata biru itu memandang Hinata yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya. Tangan mungil wanita itu mengelus perutnya, dan sebelahnya mengurut pelan pinggang yang akhir-akhir ini sering Hinata keluhkan terasa kram. Ya, bagaimana tidak mau kram saat tubuh mungil itu harus membawa dua bayi diperutnya.

Hinata dinyatakan hamil anak kembar. Satu hal yang mereka syukuri dari dua tahun pernikahan mereka. Perut Hinata terlihat seperti hamil tujuh bulan, padahal dua minggu lagi baru jalan enam bulan.

"Yasudah, nanti aku makan buah yang ada di kulkas saja."

Senyum Hinata terkembang. " _Kaa-san_ baru membawa beberapa buah segar kemarin."

Naruto ikut tersenyum. Ia membimbing Hinata untuk merebahkan diri di sebelahnya. Tak tega juga melihat istri mungilnya itu terus merasa pegal. Setelah mendapat posisi nyaman, Hinata mendesah lega saat tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kram diperutnya berkurang. Terlebih, tangan hangat suaminya mengelus lembut perut besarnya.

"Pegal?" mendapat anggukan Hinata, Naruto berubah murung. "Maaf, ya."

Lagi, Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tapi Hinata,"

Satu alis Hinata terangkat. Gelagat Naruto yang menipiskan bibirnya dan memasang wajah ragu untuk bicara membuatnya sedikit was-was. Kalau sudah begini, pasti…

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin main papan luncur di salju."

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Ya, mungkin mereka harus berwisata ke tempat ski atau berlibur ke kutub? Karena di Jepang, ini masih musim panas, kan?


End file.
